When They Have Kids
by LeoValdezandFinnickOdair
Summary: The hero's of Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, and The Hunger Games all gather once a year with their families.
1. Primrose

**I do not own Harry Potter, The Hunger Games, or Percy Jackson**

**Pov of Primrose Mellark: Katniss and Peeta's Daughter**

Today was going to be so boring. I was the one day of the year me and my brother Cinna are dragged to this convention for Heros Of The World. A place for well heros of the world. It will be so boring.

We get to this place called Hollywood in this thing called a limousine. I don't understand how this is so important. We go in a room and there are name tags with names on it. Each tag has a symbol on it. The only one I recognize is of this thing my mom wears on her shirt. It looks like a bird. I find my name tag. Most of the others have names I recognize like Annie Odair and Johanna Mason. These are my parents friends. Some I do not recognize like Annabeth Jackson and Hermione Weasly.

I go into the room for kids and there are three books on display. They are called The Lighting Theif, The Sorcerers Stone and The Hunger Games. I wonder what they are about.


	2. Theseus

I am in the room ment for kids at the convention thing. Who knows maybe some other kids are good looking. I see my friend Reyna, and no we are not a thing because she likes girls, and my sort of not really friend Auburn. They are the only people I recognize but just because my parents, Percy and Annabeth are friends with there parents.

Suddenly a girl walks into the room. She has gold hair and blue eyes. She is really good looking. I guess Reyna must be thinking the same thing.

"OMG, Hottie alert." She says while starting at the girls butt.

"I was thinking that too." I say pushing up my navy blue glasses.

I decided that I was going to talk to her. When I get closer I realize she has some bird thing on her shirt. I approach her.

"Hello, my name is Theseus Jackson, but call me 's your name." I say

"Primrose Mellark, Prim for shot" Prim says

"Cool, what are your parents named? Mine are Perseus or Percy Jackson, and Annabeth Jackson, her maiden name is Chase." I say

"My mom is called Katniss Everdeen, well now her last name is Mellark. My dad is called Peeta. My brother over there is named Cinna, after some guy who used to design my mom's outfits." Prim says pointing at a little kid who looks bored

Thoose names remind me of a book I read. The Hunger Games or something like that. I realize why Prim is named Prim. Her mom had sister who died in this book called Mockingjay. She was very loved. Her brother was named after this guy called Cinna. He died by making a rebellious dress.

Two kids came in and started talking to Prim. There names were Finnick Jr and Mags. Thoose were also people who died in The Hunger Games. Theese kids were named after dead guys.


	3. Albus

I can't believe I was dragged out of the comfort of the Gryffindor house just to sit in a room with a bunch of people who I do not know. The only people I know are my brother James, my sister, Lily, my lesbian friend, Laine, and my first cousin, Hugo.

We walked over to a group of six kids and they asked us our names.

"Albus,Albus Potter."I said

The other kids introduced themselfs. The boy with black hair and glasses was Theo. The girl with gold hair and black eyes was Prim. The girl with a brown pixie cut is Mags. The girl with blonde hair and blue eyes is Reyna. The boy with bronze hair is Finnick Jr. The Korean girl is Auburn. A man began to speak to us. No, wait a centaur.

"Greetings, children. Today we are gathered because of what your parents did. Right. No we are gathered because some of you are going on a quest. But first I have a package for Primrose Mellark." The centaur said. Prim went up to him and handed her a pin with a bird.

"The kids going on a quest are Primrose Mellark, Albus Potter, Theseus Jackson, Mags Mason, Finnick Odair Jr, Hugo Weasley, Auburn Zhang, Laine Lovegood, and Reyna Grace."

I am going on a quest.


	4. Finnick Jr

I cannot believe that I wil be going on a quest. The quest is to find three relics from my country Panem, Hogwarts, and Camp Half Blood. I will be hard. We wil apparently need some sort of ship to trandport us.

"I have a great idea about how we can get to dad said that once he rode a flying ship. We can put it on autopilot."Theo said

"Great idea. But how do we get it."I said

"It is out in the parking lot." He said

"Then let's get this show on the road." I announced to the other kids.

We boarded a big steel ship with Argo II printed on the side. We went to the lowest deck were there were cabins with our names on it. I gound mine and it had a plaque telling me that some guy named Leo had once slept in there, but he died. Uggh why did everyone die. Fist my dad and now I'm sleeping in a dead man's bed.

I walked into the room. There was a queen sized bed with blue sheets. There was a bulletin board that was empty. There was also a closet full of clothes for me. I put on the pajamas that had tridents on them. A note appeared on my board that said to come to the mess hall in your pajamas. I rummaged through my room some more and found the grossest thing ever a dead body covered in glass. This must be Leo.


End file.
